This program supports research training in the basic sciences related to transfusion medicine. Predoctoral training is provided through an affiliation with the George Washington University Graduate School of Arts and Sciences. Postdoctoral training is provided for physicians and Ph.D. scientists in the areas of biochemistry, cell biology, experimental pathology, immunology, molecular biology and virology. The 12 faculty members for this Institutional Training Grant Program are members of the staff of the Jerome H. Holland Laboratory, a large research institute devoted entirely to basic and applied research in transfusion medicine and closely related disciplines. Through the Holland Laboratory programs, the American Red Cross supports research and development in order to further improve the safety and effectiveness of blood transfusion therapy. A formal training program including course work, laboratory rotations, lectures, and seminars is provided for predoctoral and postdoctoral students, but the core of the training effort is participation in active research laboratories. The 6 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral students supported by this Institutional Training Grant will: characterize the expression and function of developmentally regulated transcription factors; determine the role of growth factors and their receptors in the remodeling of injured blood vessels; study the molecular mechanisms in inflammatory angiogenesis; determine the role of T-cells in the immune response to factor VIII; characterize the domain structure of selected modular proteins; determine the pathogenesis of virus-mediated diseases using transgenic animals; examine the role of extracellular matrix proteins in cell growth and differentiation; characterize the molecular basis of angiogenesis produced by heparin binding growth factor-1; investigate the mechanisms responsible for immune tolerance; and characterize the role of the LDL receptor proteins in regulating proteinase and lipoprotein levels. This broad range of training opportunities assures that the individuals supported by this training program will obtain the necessary research experience to become productive investigators so that they, in turn, will foster further advances in transfusion medicine.